La leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: Cuando Otabek Altin, un mago solitario conoce a un hada, su vacía existencia parece cambiar para bien. Sin embargo, la tragedia siempre acecha... Inspirado en la canción "La leyenda del hada y el mago" de Rata Blanca.


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

En algún lugar, existe un bosque en el que siempre es primavera, donde las hojas se mantienen por siempre verdes y la paz y la belleza son una constante.

Ese bosque, es custodiado por un mago. Otabek, como lo llaman los pocos que lo conocen, posee grandes poderes. Es capaz de controlar el flujo de las estaciones, de convertir una terrible tormenta en una simple llovizna, de hacer que las flores crezcan con tan sólo un toque. Sin embargo, todo tiene su precio y en su caso, a cambio de dichas destrezas, tiene prohibido abandonar el bosque.

Al principio, dicha condición no representó ningún inconveniente. Él había decidido alejarse voluntariamente de los humanos, por juzgarlos como seres débiles y sin valor. Pero, conforme el tiempo iba pasando y el peso de la soledad se iba haciendo más grande, comenzó a comprender el sacrificio que había hecho. Podía recorrer el bosque y sus maravillas con libertad, pero sin tener a alguien con quien compartirlas, poco a poco fue aburriéndose. Poseía grandes conocimientos y extraordinarias habilidades, pero que carecían de propósito y utilidad, sin tener en quien aplicarlas.

-¡Vamos, Otabek!-lo apremió Mila, la guardiana de la luna- ¿Qué caso tiene que te lamentes, en éste punto?-y cómo el otro no respondió, la chica cambio su tono, descendiendo del cielo nocturno en un rayo de luna para llegar su lado y tomarlo de la mano, como solía hacer cuando su amigo se sentía más deprimido-Créeme, yo sé cómo es.

-Lo dudo mucho-replicó secamente, arrepintiéndose por haber usado un tono tan cortante con su única amiga, y para su sorpresa, lejos de molestarse, la chica echó a reír.

-Aislada de todos durante el día, únicamente pudiendo aparecer por la noche… ¿no se te ocurre que yo también llegué a sentirme sola?

Otabek la contempló en silencio, reflexionando. Si lo veía de esa forma, definitivamente en ese sentido Mila y él eran almas gemelas.

-¿Cómo lo superaste?

-Abrí bien los ojos-respondió ella, dándole un golpecito justo en el entrecejo, para que dejara de fruncirlo-Y entonces me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. La verdad, es que siempre tuve a alguien conmigo.

Y como para ilustrar sus palabras, se escuchó un tintineo y una figura apareció en el cielo. Una de las estrellas, una jovencita de piel bronceada y cabello largo y obscuro le hizo señas a Mila, quien esbozó una gran sonrisa, reconociéndola.

-Me tengo que ir. Sara me está llamando-le explicó, despidiéndose con un abrazo-Recuerda, si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás. Sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.

-¿Y eso que significa?-cuestionó, ligeramente irritado, pensando que ella le tomaba el pelo.

-Para que valga la pena, debes descubrirlo tu mismo.

Tras lo cual, Mila desapareció de la misma forma en que la que bajó a la tierra, en un halo de luz de plata, dejando a Otabek para meditar en sus palabras sin que por ello tuviera las cosas más claras. Y como era incapaz de descifrar lo dicho por su amiga y viendo que su situación no cambiaba, fue cayendo en la desesperanza. Quizás lo mejor fuera resignarse y aceptar que simplemente no estaba en su destino compartir su vida con alguien. Tenía a su bosque, su magia… y eso debía ser suficiente. ¿Para qué ambicionar algo más?

A pesar de que se repetía aquello constantemente, no lograba aceptarlo del todo. Y la prueba más fehaciente de su tristeza, eran las lágrimas que solía derramar siempre ocultándose, para que nadie lo viera. Hasta que un día…

-Muévete.

Si bien por fuera su expresión apenas y cambió, le sorprendió que alguien se dirigiera a él. Los humanos comunes y corrientes no podían verlo y la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas del bosque se sentían intimidadas por su poder, así que tendían a evitarlo. ¿Quién…?

-¿Qué estás sordo?

Otabek alzó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la criatura más hermosa que hubiera admirado nunca. Piel tan blanca como la misma luna, cabello dorado, ojos verdes como esmeraldas… llenos de determinación y un par de hermosas alas traslúcidas a sus espaldas que reflejaban la luz como si fueran prismas, recreando distintos colores.

-Al menos, cierra la boca-ordenó el hada y fue hasta ese punto que Otabek se percató que lo había estado contemplando sin articular palabra… y con la boca abierta, como se lo hicieron notar.

Exasperado, el hada se impulso para volar por encima de él y dirigirse a un arbusto de rosas marchitas, extendiendo sus manos hacia ellas a la vez que cerraba los ojos, concentrándose en que volvieran a florecer, maravillando a Otabek por el alcance de sus poderes. Aunque las hadas se encargaban de cuidar la naturaleza en el bosque, ninguna poseía habilidades como esas. Una vez terminó, el hada se puso de pie y observó a Otabek con evidente irritación.

-Escúchame bien, mago…-le ordenó, quedando de manifiesto que sabía quién era Otabek-No me interesan tus problemas, pero más te vale arreglarlos y no dejar que el bosque sufra por tu culpa. Recién empieza la primavera, ¿cómo es posible que las flores se estén marchitando?

Otabek parpadeó unas cuantas veces, volviendo lentamente a la realidad y tratando de recordar la última vez que alguien se portó con el de manera tan impertinente, pero lo único que encontró en su memoria, fueron las palabras de Mila.

-Espera-se apresuró a detenerlo, en cuanto se percató que el hada se disponía a echar a volar de nuevo.

-Si quieres me disculpe, no lo voy a hacer-advirtió, retándolo.

-No. Yo… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Ahora fue el turno del hada para mostrarse perplejo. Tras considerarlo unos segundos, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Yuri.

Otabek arqueó una ceja en señal de duda, puesto que conocía a alguien más con ese nombre.

-Yo no lo elegí, ¿bien?-se defendió el hada, como si pudiera leerle la mente-El idiota que tenemos por rey me puso así.

Eso lo explicó todo. Que el rey de las hadas estaba perdidamente enamorado del protector de los bosques no era ningún misterio, y también justificaba los poderes de Yuri. Seguramente ambos lo habían bendecido, como alguna vez hicieron con Otabek.

-Entonces, ¿quisieras que te llamara de alguna otra forma?

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué querría eso? Después de todo, ese es mi nombre.

La indecisión infantil del hada le arrancó al mago una sonrisa, la primera que esbozaba en mucho tiempo, y fue una sensación maravillosa.

-Como desees- asintió, siempre serio, y su fácil aceptación confundió al hada, quien se ruborizó-¿No deberías estar con los otros que son como tú?

-No. Son aburridos-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-Sólo les interesa revolotear por ahí, hacer coronas de flores y verse lindos. Es un fastidio.

Eso era algo con lo que Otabek podía relacionarse a la perfección.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres…-y para hacer más llamativa la oferta, realizó un ademán que atrajo unas cuantas gotas de rocío que convirtió en bellísimos copos de nieve que envió hacia Yuri, quien los contempló, admirado-Y también, puedo enseñarte si quieres. Con tus poderes, lo dominarás rápido.

El hada se mantuvo en silencio, como sopesando si iba en serio y Otabek experimentó una punzada de nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres aprender o no?

Y ese fue el inicio de una gran amistad y desde ese momento al hada y al mago siempre se les veía juntos por el bosque. Pero como los sentimientos cambian, el afecto entre ambos fue creciendo hasta convertirse en algo más fuerte e intenso, que les hacía querer estar uno al lado del otro en cada instante del día. Un simple vistazo del mago bastaba para que el rostro del hada se pintara de un carmín más intenso que las rosas, y cada vez que éste le sonreía, el mago a cambio sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho en cualquier instante.

-A ese sentimiento, se le llama amor-les informó Mila desde el cielo nocturno, acompañada de su fiel estrella, Sara-Es muy puro y también muy fuerte. Pero deben tener cuidado.

-Así como el amor trae consigo cosas buenas, también atrae al mal-convino Sara, aferrándose a la mano de Mila-El mal ha existido desde el inicio de los tiempos y cuando ve tanta felicidad, no puede soportarlo.

-¿Sí? Pues que venga-desafió abiertamente el hada-Si Beka y yo estamos juntos, podemos enfrentar lo que sea.

A Otabek le conmovió el voto de confianza y aunque sabía que a su hada le desagradaban las muestras de afecto en presencia de otros, no pudo resistirse y lo besó en la mejilla, volviéndose acreedor a una serie de reclamos de parte de Yuri, por ponerlo en vergüenza frente a las jóvenes.

-Aunque te quejes, nadie te cree-lo rebatió Mila en tono burlón- ¿O qué piensas que Sara y yo no vemos lo que hacen por las noches?

-¡Bruja fisgona!-le ladró el hada y a su lado, Otabek únicamente pudo sonrojarse, incapaz de argumentar nada- ¡Ven acá y ya veremos si te sigues riendo!

-Y no somos las únicas que los hemos visto. Tu rey y el otro Yuuri también han presenciado unas cuantas escenas muy interesantes…

El hada grito y quiso echar a volar, dispuesto a hacer pagar a la guardiana de la luna por dejarlo en evidencia. Otabek lo sujeto por la cintura para retenerlo, buscando impedir una batalla que no podía ganar. Mila les sopló un beso para después desaparecer junto a Sara, con la llegada del amanecer. Si bien eso no impidió que Yuri siguiera refunfuñando.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que dijo Mila, que tú y yo…

-No. Bueno… supongo que no, es decir… -balbuceó Yuri, desviando la mirada- Estar contigo es agradable, más que eso, creo… lo que me molesta…-se agachó para recoger la rama caída de un árbol- ¡Es que haya tantos entrometidos por aquí!

Tras lo cual la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, chocando con algo que dejó escapar un quejido cuando el proyectil le dio de lleno en la cabeza, y al que siguió un "¿Estás bien?" de otro fisgón.

-¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos y déjenos en paz!-ordenó Yuri, tomando a Otabek de la mano y jalándolo, para que se fueran en la dirección contraria.

Otabek se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y se giró para contemplar a Viktor, el rey de las hadas, besando tiernamente a Yuuri, el protector de los bosques, en la frente, en el sitio donde la rama lo golpeó. Después, centró su atención en su hada y no pudo sino admirarse de su valor. Cuando todas las criaturas les temían y los reverenciaban, su Yuri no temía tratar a los otros dos como iguales. En verdad, su Yuri era único y simplemente maravilloso. De pronto, le fue imposible resistirse y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Beka?-lo llamó Yuri, suavizando su tono- ¿Qué…?

-Nada. Sólo… déjame estar así un poco más.

Y como era el único al que permitía ver su lado más amable, Yuri obedeció, esbozando una pequeña y discreta, aunque auténtica sonrisa ante la cercanía de su querido mago.

Lamentablemente, la felicidad no podía durar eternamente.

Aquel día, parecía que todo transcurriría con normalidad. Otabek y Yuri pasearon por el bosque, cuidando de las flores y atendiendo a los animales y a las otras criaturas que ahí habitaban. Ahora que contaba con su hada, la soledad era un lejano recuerdo y prácticamente podía dividir su vida en un antes y un después de haberlo conocido.

Deseando hacerle un regalo, Otabek se alejó unos pasos para tomar unas flores blancas, que sabía eran las favoritas de Yuri, encantándolas para que no se marchitaran. Y la tragedia atacó.

-¡Otabek!

Lo último que escuchó, fue el grito de alarma de Yuri, para después sentir que éste lo empujaba, evitando que algo lo alcanzara. Una repugnante serpiente negra siseó y mostró sus colmillos, y se alejó arrastrándose por la hierba a una velocidad inusualmente rápida. Aunque Otabek quiso darle caza, sostener a su hada entre sus brazos era más importante. Dos marcas negras en su tobillo derecho delimitaban la mordida del malvado reptil. Sus ojos se cerraron y sin importar las veces ni la insistencia con la que Otabek pronunciaba su nombre, ya no volvería a abrirlos.

Desconsolado, Otabek se recluyó, pasando los días y las noches en medio de libros buscando el poder que devolviera a su hada a la vida, y no paró desde entonces, buscando la forma de recuperar a aquel que en medio del bosque al fin pudo amar. Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y ninguno de sus hechizos o conjuros eran suficientes para revivirlo.

Víctima de una inmensa impotencia, dio rienda suelta a su furia, rompiendo sus pergaminos, arrojando sus libros y arrancando las páginas una a una. ¿De qué le servían su magia y todos sus conocimientos si era imposible ayudar a Yuri? ¿Qué motivo tenía estar en el bosque, si ya no tenía a Yuri para acompañarlo? Ni siquiera Mila, su siempre leal amiga, podía consolarlo. Y conforme pasaban las estaciones, fue convenciéndose de no había nada que pudiera hacer. Yuri no despertaría jamás. De modo que, en una medida desesperada, se postró ante el rey de las hadas y el protector de los bosques con una súplica.

-Mi magia, mi vida… tomen lo que quieran. Sólo… déjenme verlo una vez más.

La sinceridad y el dolor en sus palabras fueron suficientes para convencer a los otros dos.

-Esto pasó por nuestra culpa-habló Yuuri, dirigiéndose a Viktor- Mila les advirtió, y también nos lo dijo a nosotros. Pero nos confiamos y ahora ellos pagan las consecuencias.

-Pensamos que nuestra presencia sería suficiente para mantener al mal alejado-suspiró Viktor, pasándose una mano por el cabello- Pero, Yuuri… sabes tan bien como yo, que es imposible revertir lo que ha sido afectado por el mal.

-¡Aún así!-insistió Yuuri, señalando a Otabek, que aún cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuri-Sé que si te hubiera pasado a ti, haría todo con tal de regresarte a la vida.

El rey de las hadas fingió reflexionarlo. Lo cierto era que no podía negarle nada a su Yuuri, y visto de esa forma, le era fácil ponerse en el lugar de Otabek. Y si bien se trataba de algo irrealizable, Viktor estaba más que dispuesto a convertirlo en posible con tal de darle gusto a su querido protector.

-Podría haber una manera-dijo al fin y la mirada de Otabek recuperó un poco de su brillo.

-Lo que sea, dime qué es y lo haré.

-No es tan sencillo. Tendrás que sacrificar tanto tu magia como tu vida. Y Yuri no podrá regresar como un hada.

-Entonces…

-Un humano.

Otabek arqueó las cejas, cuestionando en silencio que su hada se viera obligado a tener una forma tan indigna. Lo consideró y asintió con solemnidad.

-Espera, hay algo más-retomó Viktor-Para poder estar con él, tú asumirás la misma forma, y ambos perderán sus recuerdos de ésta vida.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos encontraremos?-quiso saber, alzando la voz, impaciente.

-No recordar es diferente a olvidar-informó Yuuri, compasivo- Si su amor es tan fuerte, definitivamente estarán juntos de nuevo. Eso te lo garantizo.

El protector de los bosques se inclinó sobre el hada inconsciente y primero tocó su tobillo, donde seguían las marcas de la picadura de la serpiente, después le apartó algunos mechones de cabello y depositó un casto beso en su frente, acción que el hada nunca le permitió hacer cuando estaba despierto. Para terminar, tocó en el pecho tanto a Yuri como Otabek. El mago comprendió que acababa de bendecirlos, con la esperanza de que pudieran reencontrarse en sus próximas vidas.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo-intervino Viktor- ¿Estás…?

-Sí, sólo hazlo y ya.

Viktor frunció el ceño, molesto porque lo interrumpieran a mitad de lo que según él era una pregunta crucial. Yuuri le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro, lo que bastó para que dejara de estar enfadado.

El rey de las hadas retiró las alas de Yuri, permitiendo que Otabek lo besara en los labios una última vez, antes de desvanecer su forma física. Luego, murmuró algo que ocasionó que el mago cerrara los ojos y se sumiera en sueño tan profundo como el de su hada. Poco a poco, también fue desvaneciéndose. Eventualmente, lo único que quedó del mago y el hada, son dos dientes de león, que salen volando como impulsados por una intensa corriente de viento y aunque permanecen juntos por un tramo, acaban por separarse.

-¿De verdad crees que lo logren?-pregunta Viktor a Yuuri, quien le sonríe y lo toma de la mano.

-Si fueras tú, sé que harías todo con tal de encontrarme, y yo haría lo mismo por ti-agrega, y el rey de la hadas lo toma por la cintura-Los vimos juntos en el bosque, sus sentimientos son genuinos, y escuchaste a Otabek. Sin dudas, sin miedo… ¿qué no es eso amor?

A Viktor no le queda más que darle la razón y junto a Yuuri, se permite hacer un simple deseo: que el mago y su hada puedan encontrarse y que en ésta nueva oportunidad, nada ni nadie los separe.

* * *

Historia escrita para el reto Viernes de One shots del grupo de FB Yuri on Ice (Fanfics en español). Basado en la canción "La leyenda del hada y el mago" de rata blanca. Llevaba mucho queriendo hacer algo inspirado en ella y así me saqué la espinita. Quizás lo continue con otro fic en que Yurio y Otabek se encuentran (a quien engaño, ya tenía planeada una historia así). Y también, perdón si me quedó un poco largo (aunque para mis estándares habituales, ésto es corto :P)

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


End file.
